Des choses qui ne se disent pas
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Pansy aime son père de tout son coeur, mais lui l'aime-t-il vraiment? Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'elle lui annoncera son départ? Sur la chanson de Sheryfa Luna "Des choses qui ne se disent pas". Lu et Corrigé par Cha Darcy.


Hey^^

Me revoilà avec une songfic.

Chanson: Des choses qui ne se disent pas de Sheryfa Luna.

Personnage: Pansy et son père.

Résumé: Pansy aime son père de tout son coeur, mais lui l'aime-t-il vraiment? Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'elle lui annoncera son départ?

Merci à Cha Darcy de m'avoir corriger.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Des choses qui ne se disent pas.**_

Il est midi au Manoir des Parkinsons, tout le monde mange en silence. Le monde se résume à deux personnes. Un père et sa fille. Pansy Parkinson et Dadih Parkinson. Mme Parkinson était morte, elle y a des années.

Le père de Pansy avait toujours été dur, froid, cynique. Il semblait parfois insensible, ne s'inquiétant jamais de sa fille et pourtant...

Un cOeur de silence,  
Te tiens à distance,

Elle avait vu ses regards tendres à la dérober. Elle avait senti l'inquiétude percé dans sa voix, lorsqu'elle était malade. Elle l'avait entendu lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars et qu'il croyait qu'elle n'entendait pas. Il ne lui avait toujours pas trouvé d'époux, prétextant qu'il préférait qu'elle se débrouille seule, qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Oui, elle savait, elle devinait plus qu'elle ne le voyait, mais elle en était sur, il l'aimait...

Mais je devine en tOi,  
Un amOur sans vOix.

Et elle, si froide d'ordinaire, si cynique, si moqueuse des sentiments d'autrui, en était heureuse. Heureuse quand elle voyait un peu d'amour dans les yeux si durs de son père. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, il ne lui avait jamais reproché d'être une fille alors qu'il aurait voulu un héritier, non, jamais il ne lui avait fait des reproches. Il avait été une ombre qui la suivait, la guidait, l'aidait, l'aimait en silence, comme si le dire gâchait tout.

Mais parfois, elle doutait. Elle doutait quand il ne réagissait pas quand elle partait pour Poudlard. Quand il ne lui disait rien quand elle lui parlait de sa vie. Quand il l'ignorait lorsqu'elle faisait tout pour lui plaire. Quand il restait muet lors des longs repas, comme si sa présence la déranger. Quand il ne criait pas quand elle sortait de table brusquement. Il semblait hermétique à tout. Pourtant elle savait qu'il la suivait du regard quand elle partait, elle savait qu'il l'écoutait quand elle parlait. Quand elle retrouvait sur son lit, la robe dont elle lui avait tant parlé. Quand pour son anniversaire elle trouvait dans son assiette son plat préféré. Quand lors des soirées mondaines, il disait avec fierté que sa fille était la troisième de son année, après Granger et Malefoy.

Et pourtant elle doutait de son amour.

TOus ces sentiments muets,  
Je m'y habiturais jamais,

Mais elle ne disait rien, elle comprenait. Il avait été élevé dans le silence. On ne devait rien dire de ses sentiments, c'était pour les faibles. Sa mère n'était pas ainsi. Elle lui avait dit de se protéger, de paraître insensible, mais de toujours aimer sa famille parce que c'était sacré. Elle lui avait expliqué que chez les Sang-Pur, on ne montrait pas ses sentiments, que pour eux c'était mal. Elle lui avait aussi demandé de ne jamais les croire, parce que c'était faux, les sentiments ne sont pas pour les faibles. On peut aimer, aimer à en mourir, ce n'est pas mal. Soit ca nous fragilise mais ca nous rend aussi plus fort. Tellement plus fort. On serait capable de tout par amour. A l'époque elle ne comprenait pas. Aujourd'hui elle comprend, enfin.

Sa mère lui avait aussi dit, que jamais son père ne lui avait dit "je t'aime", mais elle le savait, parce qu'elle lisait en lui. Elle lui avait aussi dit, qu'elle aussi quand elle grandirait, elle lirait dans son père, que même s'il lui arrivait de douter, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, plus que tout au monde, plus que sa fortune, plus que son manoir ancestrale, plus que son nom, plus que son sang. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle n'avait pas tout saisi, aujourd'hui elle se rend compte de la signification de tout cela.

Mais chacun à sOn histOire,  
Je ne peux pas t'en vOulOir.

Elle ne lui en voudra jamais. Elle était Sang-Pur, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle était déjà tellement heureuse. Elle savait que dans une famille le père avait tout pouvoir. Elle savait que certains battaient leurs enfants, les humiliaient comme ils l'avaient été, abusaient, comme ils l'avaient été. Elle avait eu de nombreux témoignages de ses amis qui parfois leur montrer des cicatrices. Drago avait le bas du dos plein de cicatrices, Théo des brûlures sur les cuisses, Millicent une fois avait eut une fracture du tibia après avoir dévalé deux étages, si elle avait survécut c'était un miracle. Alors non, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle les admirait. Ils supportaient tout en serrant les dents. Drago lui avait un jour expliqué que s'il criait, c'était pire, alors il avait vite appris à se taire. Il lui a rit quand elle lui a dit qu'il devait le dire à quelqu'un. Il n'avait aucun droit avant sa majorité et là encore son père aurait toujours une emprise sur lui, jusqu'à sa mort. S'il parlait, il mourrait. C'était la loi des Sang-Pur, tout le monde sait, mais personne ne dit rien sous peine de mort. Elle lui avait demandé s'il comptait faire la même chose à ses enfants. Il la regardait et lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Il devait avoir peur de faire les mêmes erreurs que son père et son grand-père et son arrière grand-père... Et pourtant il est différent. Elle lui avait alors murmuré qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Le regard du jeune homme l'a profondément surpris. Il semblait perdu, la regardait comme si elle était folle. On le comparait tout le temps avec son père.

Son grand-père aussi ressemblait à son père, peut-être que c'est pour cela...

Tu sais qu'On a le drOit de s'aimer,  
Tu sais qu'On a le drOit de pleurer,  
Tu sais qu'On peut le faire avant de partir,

Jamais, jamais, elle n'avait vu une larme coulée sur le visage de son père. Même quand ils ont enterré sa mère. Même quand elle a expiré son dernier souffle, il n'a pas répondu à son "je t'aime", n'a pas pleuré sur son cadavre comme elle. Il lui a baisé le front et a posé une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Son premier et dernier geste tendre envers elle. Puis il est sorti, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau et n'en est ressorti que le lendemain, la bouteille de whisky vide.

Elle y pense de plus en plus. Elle voudrait partir, partir pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aime. Mais elle ne veut pas l'abandonner. Le laisser seul dans cette maison sinistre avec pour seul compagnie des serviteurs. Pouvait-elle l'abandonner ainsi, alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle. Mais Voldemort approchait et elle refusait de se faire marquer comme du bétail, elle refusait de se laisser traîner dans la boue. Alors, des fois oui, elle aimerait qu'il lui dise pour en avoir le cœur net, ne plus douter. Parfois elle aimerait lui avouer combien elle a envie de partir, mais ne dit rien, se tait. Lui dire avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit de cette vie de princesse qui elle le sait se transformera en vie de merde.

Avant qu'il ne sOit trOp tard j'aimerais te dire :  
Je t'aime Papa,  
Car ce ne sOnt pas des chOses qui n'se disent pas,  
Je t'aime Pansy,  
Ce ne sOnt pas des chOses qui n'se disent pas,

Elle aimerait parfois lui parler, lui expliquait qu'on a le droit d'aimer, de parler, de s'exprimer. Que tout le monde a des sentiments, que c'est normal, que ce n'est pas être faible. Qu'on ne meure pas quand on dit "je t'aime". Qu'aimer c'est la plus belle des choses, le plus beau des trésors, qu'on n'en devenait accro. C'est peut-être pour cela que son père ne voulait pas aimer. Peut-être avait-il peur de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer. Il aimait, elle le savait. Il avait souffert, elle le savait. L'amour l'avait fait souffrir mais lui avait aussi apportait du bonheur. Un jour sa mère lui a avoué que le jour de sa naissance, son père avait sourit. Ce fut la seule fois où sa femme vu sourire son mari. Elle lui a dit, qu'il était magnifique quand il souriait. Que tous les traits durs de son visage se relâchaient et qu'il paraissait dix ans de moins. Que son visage s'illuminait et que ses yeux brillaient. Elle avait imaginé le visage de son père souriant. Elle avait eut du mal à y croire.

J'ai mal j'ai besOin de tOi,  
Ce n'sOnt pas des chOses qui n'se disent pas,  
Prends mOi dans tes bras,  
Ce n'sOnt pas des chOses qui n'se disent pas.

Elle aurait aimé parfois que son père la prenne dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là pour lui murmurer des mots doux alors qu'elle était réveillée, qu'elle ne doute pas de sa santé mental. Qu'elle ne croit pas à des choses fausses. Elle ne veut pas d'argent, elle s'en fiche. Qu'importe les robes, les bijoux, les hôtels hors de prix, les serviteurs... Cela rendait-il plus heureux? Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que son père la prenne dans ses bras. Ces cadeaux sont magnifiques, mais toute la richesse du monde, ne remplaceront jamais l'affection et la tendresse d'un père. Alors non, elle n'était pas à plaindre, mais elle aurait tant voulu que son père sèche ses larmes...

On se parle sans se parler,  
Sans prOfOndeur,

Ils ne parlent que pour se dire des choses futiles, des banalités à pleurer. Cela la faisait souffrir parfois, savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à son père, si silencieux. Elle ne savait rien de lui, ce qui était surprenant vu qu'il savait tout d'elle. Elle ne connaissait rien à ses gouts, à ses envies, à ses rêves. Il ne parlait jamais de lui. Il ne parlait jamais d'elle. Il écoutait, observait hochait la tête, mais toujours il gardait son air impassible, comme s'il se moquait de tout. Elle l'a longtemps cru, puis elle a fait comme sa mère lui a dit, elle a regardé plus loin, mais elle a tant de mal à voir. Elle s'en veut. C'est peut-être elle, le problème. Elle qui ne sait pas voir, pas écouter, pas observer. Peut-être que si sa mère était toujours vivante, si les Sang-Pur n'élevaient pas leur gosses comme on n'oserait pas traiter un chien... Tant de peut-être si peu de vérité... Peut-être, cela lui fait peur, elle n'aime pas cette insécurité qui la rend trop fragile à son goût. Elle, la Princesse des Serpentards, fragile, vous imaginez? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Vous demandez à n'importe qui autres que ses proches amis, il vous dira que c'est une peste qui ne s'intéresse qu'à elle. Personne ne va chercher plus loin. Cela a toujours été comme ça. Mais est-elle comme eux? Ne sait-elle pas regarder plus loin que les apparences?

MOn audace vient te chercher,  
Derrière ta pudeur,

Il se cache derrière un masque censé le protéger du monde, censé ne pas le faire souffrir. Mais elle se rappelle petite, un été où alors qu'elle se baignait dans le lac du manoir, sa mère était dans l'eau avec elle, avoir été chercher son père qui était assis sur une chaise aux bord de l'eau, en lisant son journal. Elle avait été le chercher, avait pris sa grande main dans la sienne toute petite et l'avait traîné dans l'eau. Il s'était retrouvé un peu stupide avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, une fillette surexcitée se baladant autour de lui. Elle se rappelle le regard plein d'amour et de tendresse qu'il avait alors posé sur elle. Elle se rappelle comme il s'était baissé pour la relever doucement quand elle était tombée à force de lui tourner autour. Elle se rappelle avoir vu un sourire dans ses yeux, bien qu'il n'atteigne pas sa bouche. Elle avait entendu sa mère rire, de son rire fort, spontané, si différent du sien. Peut-être avait-elle pris celui de son père? Elle ne savait pas, personne ne se souvenait l'avoir entendu rire.

Peut être que des sacrifices,  
Valent mieux que tOus nOs je t'aime,

Elle savait que pour sa famille, il était prêt à tout. Elle savait qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Elle savait que c'était un Mangemort comme la plupart des parents des jeunes de Serpentards. Mais elle savait également, qu'il avait été obligé. Le Lord Noir lui avait posé un ultimatum. Sa famille ou la marque. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, cela? Cela ne valait-il pas mieux qu'un "je t'aime" lancé au hasard? Alors non, il ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait, mais il le prouvait. Cela valait-il mieux? Malgré tout elle avait besoin d'entendre son père lui dire quelques choses de plus que des mots sans importance. Elle avait besoin d'un geste de tendresse, de l'ébauche d'un geste, même, elle s'en contenterait, mais pas cette indifférence, qui lui donnait envie de pleurer et de partir.

Elle regarde son père mangeait.

TOi tu aimes sans artifices,  
Dans la sOlitudes des peines.

Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait fait un cadeau à sa mère. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un geste de tendresse. Elle se souvenait de son regard posé sur sa femme, tendre, respectueux. Elle se souvient lors de son enterrement. Il souffrait. Chaque pore de sa peau respirait la souffrance, mais rien dans son attitude ne la laissait douter. Il n'est jamais venu vers sa fille pour chercher du réconfort. Il n'a jamais cherché du réconfort. Il avait une façon d'aimer simple, discrète. Il l'avait protégée et s'était tut à sa mort. Il gardait tout pour lui, toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses émotions, tout. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, ne pas le laisser seul dans sa tristesse, mais jamais il ne l'avait laissé faire.

Il lève la tête vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Comment a-t-elle put douter de son amour?

Tu sais qu'On a le drOit de s'aimer,  
Tu sais qu'On a le drOit de pleurer,  
Tu sais qu'On peut le faire avant de partir,

-Papa... Il faut que je te dise...

Aura-t-elle le courage? Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor. Osera-t-elle prendre le risque de perdre le peu d'affection que lui donnait son père? Il se tait, la regarde. Ses yeux noirs sont rassurants, protecteurs. Il doit se demander ce qui cause autant de tracas à sa fille unique. Elle a envie de pleurer et elle a honte. Mais elle doit le faire, elle doit lui dire, elle le doit, elle l'a promis...

-Papa, je... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Il lève un sourcil mais aucun muscle de son visage ne bouge.

-Il n'est pas pour Voldemort, il fait parti de l'Ordre.

Elle avait parlé d'une traite. Il a un air très las qui passe sur son visage et qui persiste.

-Tu l'aimes?

Sa voix la transperce. L'aimait-elle vraiment oui, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

-Oui, déclare-t-elle sans appel, sans trembler.

-Oh, et que vas-tu faire?

Elle se tait. Comment lui dire?

-Tu comptes partir n'est-ce pas?

Sa voix est sans émotions mais ses yeux, ses yeux si durs, si froids s'attendrissent et il ne peut s'empêcher de lui montrer l'étendu de sa peine.

-Je ne sais pas...murmure-t-elle.

Il prend sa main et lui dit doucement.

-Pars.

Un simple mot, un simple geste et elle comprend tout. Il est près à rester seul dans ce manoir austère si cela peut la rendre heureuse. Il est prêt à être dans le camp adverse au sien plutôt que de la voir triste. Elle a des larmes dans les yeux.

Avant qu'il ne sOit trOp tard j'aimerais te dire :  
Je t'aime Papa,  
Car ce ne sOnt pas des chOses qui n'se disent pas,  
Je t'aime Pansy,  
Ce ne sOnt pas des chOses qui n'se disent pas,

-Tu sais, papa, tu as le droit de sourire. J'aimerais tant te voir sourire.

Il la regarde et doucement, lui fait sourire triste. C'est vrai qu'il est beau quand il sourit. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et se mit à pleurer. Elle a envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'ose pas. Elle aimerait tant lui dire qu'elle l'aime mais à la place elle se lève et sort de la pièce. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et fait son sac. Elle prend toutes affaires, s'attarde sur certains objets, comme la photo d'elle et de ses parents. Elle avait quoi, 4 ans? Elle riait aux éclats, sa mère souriait en jouant avec elle et son père les couvait du regard, impassible, mais il avait l'air heureux. Quelques choses dans son regard, dans sa gestuelle. Elle se dit que depuis la maladie de sa mère, il avait perdu cela. Cette étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux, comme s'il était mort en même temps qu'elle. Elle a fini, elle descend.

Il est debout devant la cheminée. Il ne se retourne pas. Elle s'approche et pose sa main sur son épaule. Il a envie de pleurer, mais ne dit rien. Elle le voit et le remercie d'un regard. Alors qu'elle se retourne et se dirige vers la porte, elle s'arrête. Il faut qu'elle le fasse, avant de partir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle coure vers son père et l'enlace en pleurant. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis prend sa fille dans ses bras à son tour. Il ne pleure pas, se serait trop lui demander. Elle sait qu'il n'aurait jamais pris les devants. Elle lui murmure qu'elle l'aime, il la serre plus fort. Elle comprend ce que sa mère voulait lui dire. Elle comprend tout.

J'ai mal j'ai besOin de tOi,  
Ce n'sOnt pas des chOses qui n'se disent pas,  
Prends mOi dans tes bras,  
Ce n'sOnt pas des chOses qui n'se disent pas.

Alors elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle lui raconte qu'elle a douté de son amour. Elle lui raconte que parfois elle était sûre qu'il l'aimait. Elle le fait asseoir par terre avec elle et lui raconte comment elle est tombée amoureuse de ce garçon qui était son opposé. Elle lui explique que depuis que Drago avait défié son père en sortant avec Granger, qu'ils étaient plus gentils avec les Gryffondors. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'avait remarqué sans jamais oser l'aborder. Puis Drago et Granger les avaient présentés. Il était gentil, drôle et beau. Il était simple, doux, différent de tous les Sang-Pur, lui était un traître à son sang. Il n'était pas riche. Il s'appelait Ronald Weasley et c'était là toute la différence. Ils ont mis du temps à s'apprivoiser. Granger lui a dit un jour, que cela lui rappelait son histoire avec Drago. Elle lui dit que dans le fond, elle est gentille cette fille. Finalement ils sont tombés amoureux et sortent ensemble en secret depuis six mois. Cela peut paraître long, mais cela ne l'est pas tellement. C'est si court dans une vie, pas assez d'amour. Elle lui explique qu'il lui a demandé de le rejoindre avant de partir. Elle lui dit qu'elle lui avait murmuré d'attendre. Elle lui avoue qu'il lui manque, qu'elle a envie d'être avec lui, qu'elle en a assez de vivre dans ce manoir. Elle lui conte combien il l'aime, et lui avoue qu'elle ne veut pas servir le Lord. Elle le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, lui dit combien elle lui en sera reconnaissante à vie. Elle lui raconte tout. Puis quand elle a fini, elle se tait et attend. Attend, qu'il parle, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il fasse quelques choses.

Il ouvre la bouche.

-Pars alors, sois heureuse, ailleurs ou ici, qu'importe, sois heureuse mon enfant, c'est tout ce que je veux. Je vis pour toi. A la mort de ta mère, j'ai cru que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner et je t'ai vu toi, toi mon enfant, ma fille, mon ange. Alors pour toi, j'ai continué, avancé, tué. Je suis fier de toi, du chemin que tu choisis. Je vais mourir, tu sais. Potter va gagner, je vais mourir. Ne te bats pas, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas que tu sois blesser. Ta mère serait si heureuse de te voir ainsi. Une grande et belle jeune fille, qui lui ressemble. Je protégerais ton bien-aimé pendant la bataille je te le jure. Pars en paix tu as ma bénédiction.

Il lui baise le front. Elle pleure encore. Il lui sèche ses larmes mais elles reviennent. Elle se lève. Elle part définitivement. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voient et cela leur fait un choc. Ils s'aiment, personne ne peut le nier. Elle lui dit, il sourit. Elle ouvre la porte, se retourne, lui envoie un baiser, comme quand elle était petite et le regarde une dernière fois, froid, impassible, mais aimant. Il a des larmes dans les yeux. Il l'aime, elle le sait, plus besoin de mots, plus besoin de gestes, juste un regard. Un regard suffit. Voilà elle est partie. Il est seul devant sa cheminée, seul comme un mort. Il regarde le grand portrait de sa femme au dessus de la cheminée. Il s'effondre et pleure. Pleure, pour toutes les fois où il n'a pas pleuré. Il pleure pour sa femme, il pleure pour les gens qu'il a tué, il pleure pour sa fille, sa dernière étoile, son dernier espoir qui est parti, le laissant seul, seul, seul...

Mais toujours il aura ces derniers mots, comme un écho dans sa tête...

Je t'aime Papa...

*******************************************************************

Elle les attend dans leur chambre. Elle regarde dehors. Le ciel est rouge. Elle le sait, elle le sent, mais ne veut pas le croire, c'est faux, tout simplement, faux, impossible...

Ron entre dans la pièce en sang. Il pleure. Elle se précipite sur lui, l'enlace, regarde toutes ses blessures. Elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps de parler, alors il hausse la voix. Elle est surprise et le regarde. Il lui dit de s'asseoir, alors elle s'assit sur le lit. Il lui raconte qu'alors qu'il se battait, un Mangemort a tenté de lui tuer par derrière d'un Avada Kedavra. Il s'est retournai alors et a vu le rayon vert arriver sur lui, mais était paralysé. Il lui dit que son père s'est interposé entre lui et le rayon. Il se tait. Elle lui demande comment il va, comment l'infirmière l'a soigné. Il la regarde. Il tente de lui expliquer. Il lui dit qu'on ne survit pas à un Avada. Elle insiste, comment va-t-il. Elle ne veut pas comprendre. Son père, son héros, il est invincible, il résiste à tout, même au pire des Impardonnables. Elle regarde son mari, pleine d'espoir.

-Il est mort. Ton père est mort. Dedih Parkinson est mort pour me sauver.

Sa voix est dur, implacable.

Une phrase lui revient :

_Je protégerais ton bien-aimé pendant la bataille je te le jure._

Alors elle hurle, hurle que c'est un mensonge, que c'est faux, que rien n'est vrai. Elle lui dit que c'est sa faute, que c'est tout de sa faute, que s'il n'avait pas existé, il ne serait pas mort. Il encaisse sans broncher, ne dis rien. Quand elle n'a plus assez de voix pour hurler, elle pleure. Toutes les larmes de son corps, en murmurant des choses inaudibles, Ron la serre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se calme, lorsqu'elle s'excuse, lorsqu'elle lui donne un baiser salé, il lui tend une lettre qui est tombé de la poche de son père. Une lettre pour elle.

_Mon enfant, ma fille, mon ange,_

_Il y a tant de choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites. Quand tu es partie je me suis rendu compte de beaucoup de chose. J'ai pleuré pour toi, pour ta mère, pour moi, pour la vie qui se montra trop injuste avec notre famille. J'ai conscience qu'avec moi, les Parkinsons s'éteignent, vu qu'aujourd'hui tu t'appelles Weasley. Mais j'en suis heureux, une famille de Sang-Pur en moins. Je n'aurais jamais pu me faire à cette nouvelle vie qui s'annonce. Toi, tu vas mordre dedans à pleine dents, mais moi, je suis vieux, trop vieux. N'en veux pas à ton mari, il est innocent. Je voulais mourir. J'ai déjà trop vécu. J'ai tant de regrets, mais la chose que je regrette le plus c'est de ne pas avoir pu t'emmener à l'autel comme le fait un père. J'aurai dû être là. Mais être là, c'était te mettre en danger, alors je suis resté chez moi avec ma bouteille de whisky. Ma plus grande alliée depuis que tu es partie, depuis longtemps même..._

_Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre, que je ne t'ai pas pris dans mes bras, mais je... Je n'arrive pas à me trouver des excuses dignes de ce nom. Je regrette, pardonne moi. Je n'ai pas été le père idéal, je n'ai pas été le mari idéal. Tu sais que la seule personne qui m'ai entendu rire, c'est ta mère? Ta mère, si douce, si belle, si rayonnante... Elle n'aurait pas dû m'épouser. Elle s'est tuée d'une certaine façon. Ce château sinistre la rendait malade. Moi, j'étais froid, comme toujours. Tu sais tu as mon rire? Non, bien sur, comment aurais-tu pu?_

_Ton mari te traite bien? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûr que Blaise et Drago vont lui tomber dessus. J'ai confiance en eux. Je suis heureux, au moins tu es bien entourée, en sécurité. Paraitrait que je vais devenir grand-père? Si tu savais comme cette nouvelle m'inonde de bonheur. Cela peut sembler bizarre quand on me connait, mais que veux-tu... Tu sais quand j'étais petit je croyais mon père invincible, et quand je l'ai vu s'agenouiller devant Voldemort, j'ai eu honte. Je ne voulais pas être comme lui. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai du placer ma fierté de côté. Cela fut dur, mais vous étiez plus importantes que tout. Je n'aurais pas pu résister. Ne fais pas comme moi, ne crois pas que je suis un invincible, un super héros, je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme est mortel. Je suis mort, voilà pour moi la vie s'arrête, pour toi elle continue. Va soit heureuse, je t'en supplie. Moi qui n'ai jamais supplié personne, je te supplie d'être heureuse pour moi. Souris à la vie, rie avec mon rire. Illumine le monde par ta présence, mon ange. Bientôt tu seras mère et tu comprendras tout. Tu comprendras mon amour pour toi. Tu comprendras mon envie de te protéger. Tu comprendras pourquoi je t'ai dit de partir même si cela me déchirait le cœur. Quand on a un enfant, qu'importe ce que nous ressentons, on veut le bonheur de la chair de notre chair, c'est notre but, l'accomplissement de notre vie._

_Je n'ai jamais écrit autant. Je n'ai jamais autant parlé de mes sentiments. Alors j'arrête parce que la bataille va commencer. Je vais m'habiller. Tu te rappelles petite, lorsque je m'étais mon costume de Mangemort, tu ne voulais plus m'approcher. Tu disais que je te faisais peur. Déjà là, j'ai su. J'ai su que tu ne suivrais pas mon chemin. J'étais heureux. J'ai tout fait pour que tu deviennes comme tu es. J'ai fini mon travail, alors je vais mourir. Mais j'irai la tête haute pour que tu n'ais pas honte de moi._

_J'abrège cette lettre de peur de ne plus pouvoir retenir mes larmes._

_Alors adieu, dis bonjour de ma part à ta mère au paradis. Je vous observerais depuis l'enfer et même de là-bas je vous protégerais._

_Je t'aime, n'en doute plus jamais._

_Ton papa pas si invincible que cela._

Elle pleure, elle sanglote. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il est mort lui dire je t'aime? Pourquoi?

Elle s'échappe des bras de Ron et regarde le ciel rouge de sang. Non, jamais elle n'aurait honte de lui. Elle s'en rappellera avec fierté, avec joie, avec nostalgie. Elle vivrait, pour lui, pour son père bien-aimé. Et son fils saura à quel point il avait un grand-père extraordinaire...

Son enfant, son fils, son ange,

Dadih Weasley Parkinson.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? Pas trop tristounet?

S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Pour un auteur ca fait énormement de bien qu'on lui donne son avis sur ce qu'il écrit.

MErci d'avance

Je vous adore,

Little Beattle,

Pour vous servir.


End file.
